This invention relates to a tire for lorries which is filled with compressed air and which still has adequate running properties and adequate stability even when air is lost, due to its particular shaping and to the relatively rigid side walls of the tire.
In conventional air-filled lorry tires, the supporting element is the carcass. In principle, the carcass is a hollow body in the form of a torus made of vulcanized rubber which contains reinforcing elements (textile threads or steel cord threads) which may be subjected to tension. The hollow body is filled with air under excess pressure and the side walls thereof are under tensile stress. The weight of the vehicle counteracts this tensile stress and eliminates it to a certain extent. If a tire of this type has a puncture and loses its internal pressure, then the compressive strain produced by the weight of the vehicle predominates. The tire loses its shape and disintegrates very quickly as it turns.